


Chapter78 爱在天崩地裂时 [车]

by fremantleatcp



Category: Yu Han X Tong ziqing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fremantleatcp/pseuds/fremantleatcp
Kudos: 19





	Chapter78 爱在天崩地裂时 [车]

俞寒一下子被这只饥渴的、无所顾忌的小兽扑倒在了地板上。 

他看见漆黑卷发的兽耳少年就跪坐在自己的腿上，伸手就解开了牛仔裤上的扣子，一番撕扯，便把头低了下去。彤梓青脸皮儿薄，呼吸道天生又敏感，所以几乎没用嘴做过。俞寒知道他这个毛病，也从不强迫他。可此刻，就在随时要天塌地陷的时候，这些全都不是事儿了。

彤梓青用舌头细细感受着嘴里青筋乍起，硕大撩人的东西，一想起它曾经深深埋进过自己身体里，就有种羞耻又甜蜜的感觉。

“青儿…..”俞寒看着自己的东西被爱人努力吞吐舔捻，喘息声逐渐加重。

“哥，”彤梓青仰起脸来，为了压过警报的动静儿，他笑着喊道：“你说整个夏威夷的人，是不是都赶在死前在和心爱的人做这事儿呢？”

“世界末日的爱，没有比这个更酷的事情了。”俞寒迅速起身，伸手就把人在地上摊平了。

被褪去全部衣物的彤梓青宛若刚出生的奶猫，赤裸、潮湿、无邪。他主动把腿架在俞寒的肩上，以一种祭献的姿势百分百地打开了自己。

“哥，咱俩遗体被发现的时候，一定还得连在一起。你得让导弹炸不碎咱们，老天爷分不开咱们，行吗？”

这话招致了俞寒毁天灭地的进攻。

虽然缺乏前戏的扩张和滋润，但两具滚烫的身体还是不留一丝余地，彻彻底底地结合在了一起。

冷汗从彤梓青每一个毛细孔里往外冒着。他想，好疼啊。在这事儿上，俞寒从来没让自己疼过。但此刻，他却无比享受这种嗜血的鞭笞。仿佛只有清清楚楚的疼痛才能证明彼此还活着，还来得及用最后一点时间去感受爱人的体温，爱人的呼吸，爱人的全部。 

鲜活的生命正在倒计时般地流逝，一触即发的紧张感挖掘出了俩人隐藏的全部的热情和渴望。致命的快慰伴随着急促的警报声一波一波袭来，让人如痴如醉。 

彤梓青觉得自己变成了无名指戒指上的那颗钻，正在被巨大的冲击力正面敲击。他每次都以为自己就要裂开了，但都挺住了。可越是这样，他越期待粉身碎骨的来临。

“哥，”彤梓青央求他，“如果像小说里写得那样，咱俩重生了。你千万记得那天要来我家送东西，别让我错过你。”

“咱俩注定会遇见，”俞寒紧紧贴着他的耳朵，“生死都不会错过。”

随着对方的这句话和随之而来的动作，彤梓青终于等到了那一刻。他眼瞅着那颗亮晶晶的、坚硬无比的钻石，一下子就爆裂开了。它碎成了漫天的粉尘和细屑，每一粒都灿若骄阳。彤梓青想，临死之前的super orgasm，太美妙了。


End file.
